Solo tengo 17 años
by AnthonyBL
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si de un momento a otro murieras? ¿Aceptarías tus errores? Mira lo que le sucedió a Edward en esta adaptacion :) Nada es mio, los personajes son de Meyer y la historia es una reflexion OS


Nada es mío, los personajes son de Meyer y la historia es una reflexión que se llama Solo tengo 17 años

* * *

><p><strong>¡Solo tengo 17 años!<strong>

Por Favor, Dios mío... ¡Sólo tengo 17 años!

_El día de mi muerte,_  
><em>fue tan común como cualquier día de mis estudios escolares.<em>

— ¡Esme! ¿Dónde está la mamá más hermosa del mundo?

— ¿Que quieres Edward?—tss Esme siempre descubría cuando quería algo.

— ¿Yo? nada mami—dije inocentemente—o sea que no puedo llamarte hermosa.

—Edward, eres mi hijo te llevé 8 meses y medio en mi vientre y te he criado durante 17 años, sé que quieres algo—sonrió mi joven madre.

—Está bien... Sí quiero algo—admití

— ¿Qué es?—preguntó

— ¿Me prestas tu auto?

—Edward, ya hemos hablado de esto—dijo mientras me servía el desayuno

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero mamá todos mis amigos llevan sus autos al colegio—dije haciendo mi mejor puchero

—Bebé...

—Mamá—la interrumpí—solo hoy ¿Sí? confía en mí, te lo traeré con el tanque lleno.

—Confiaré en ti, pero hijo, ten cuidado. —dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

—Gracias mamá, te amo bye. —me despedí, si hubiera sabido lo que sucedería me hubiera despedido mejor.

—Yo también te amo bebé—me sonrió

Salí corriendo hacia el garaje ya quería subirme en el flamante Mercedes Guardián de mamá, como supuse, mis amigos babeaban por el auto...

—Whoa, Ed, que carraso—dijo Rose una de mis amigas.

—Sí Edward, Rose tiene razón es una hermosura—mencionó Emmett

—Gracias chicos, oh miren ahí vienen los cerebritos—dije al ver al trio de sabelotodos del instituto, Alice Brandon Cullen, es mi prima pero casi no nos hablamos ya saben debo cuidar mi estatus de popularidad, Jasper Withlock, su novio, e Isabella Swan, debo admitir que me ha gustado desde que tengo memoria, pero creo que ella no siente lo mismo por mi así que mejor me burlo de ella y sus dos amigos.

—Lindo auto Cullen, ya quisiera tener uno así—dijo Jasper al pasar junto a nosotros.

—Sí, ya sabes no todos tenemos la misma suerte—dije sarcásticamente. Alice pasó ignorándome e Isabella me miro por una fracción de segundo pero luego negó con su cabeza y siguió su camino.

Las clases pasaron aburridas, como siempre, ya quería que llegue la hora de salida para poder irme a casa. Cuando al fin llegó la tan anhelada hora, Tanya una "amiga" se me acerco...

—Eddie, que hermoso auto—dijo con su estridente vos.

—Gracias Tanya—respondí

— ¿Me llevas a casa?—preguntó

—Claro, sube—le sonreí.

_Hubiera sido mejor que me hubiera regresado como siempre en el autobús, pero me molestaba el tiempo que tardaba en llegar a casa. ¿Cómo sucedió el accidente? Esto no importa._

Iba corriendo con exceso de velocidad, me sentía libre y gozoso, disfrutando el correr del auto. Lo último que recuerdo es que rebasé a una anciana, pues me desesperó su forma tan lenta de manejar.

Oí el ensordecedor ruido del choque y sentí un tremendo sacudimiento...

Volaron fierros y pedazos de vidrio por todas partes; sentía que mi cuerpo se volteaba al revés y escuché mi propio grito y las lamentaciones de Tanya, y todo se puso negro...

De repente desperté, todo estaba muy quieto y un policía estaba parado junto a mí, también vi a un doctor, mi cuerpo estaba destrozado y ensangrentado,  
>con pedazos de vidrio encajados por todas partes, lo raro era que no sentía ningún dolor, vi como tapaban con una sábana blanca el cuerpo de Tanya, no me di cuenta que estaban haciendo lo mismo conmigo...<p>

— ¡Hey! No me cubran la cabeza con esa sábana. ¡No estoy muerto, sólo tengo 17 años! ¡Debo cenar con mamá esta noche! Todavía tengo que crecer y gozar de una vida encantadora... ¡No puedo estar muerto!

Después me metieron a una gaveta. Cuando me sacaron vi a mi madre, mientras con llanto decía "Sí, es mi hijo". Lo que más me apenaba es que me viera así...Hecho añicos. Me impresionaron los ojos de mi mamá, cuando tuvo que enfrentarse a la más terrible experiencia de su vida, al decir esas palabras envejeció repentinamente

El funeral fue una experiencia macabra., vi a todos mis parientes y amigos acercarse al ataúd. Pasaron uno a uno con los ojos entristecidos; Rose lloraba junto con Emmett, Jasper y Alice sollozaban consolando a mamá.

— ¡Por favor, alguien que me despierte! Sáquenme de aquí, no aguanto ver llorando a mamá

La aflicción de mis abuelos, apenas les permite andar... mis tías y tíos parecen muñecos de trapo, pareciera que todos estuvieran en trance. Nadie quiere creerlo, ni yo mismo.

Me sorprendió ver a mi dulce Isabella acercarse, con sus ojos hinchados, hacia mi féretro.

—Edward... sé que es tarde para decirlo pero siempre te he amado—tomó mi mano—quería decírtelo pero tu actitud me alejaba, cada día soñaba con un futuro feliz, siendo novios, casándonos, teniendo hijos. Sé que para ti siempre fui la nerd, pero para mí fuiste y serás mi amado.

No puede ser, mi Bella sentía lo mismo que yo, ¿por qué fui tan tonto y no le dije nada?

— ¡Bella! ¡Espera!—la llamé cuando se alejaba pero como era de esperarse no me escuchó.

¡Por favor, no me pongan en la fosa! Te prometo Dios mío, que si me das otra oportunidad seré el más cuidadoso del mundo al manejar. Sólo quiero una oportunidad más. Por favor, Dios Mío...Recuerda que... ¡Sólo tengo 17 años!

FIN

* * *

><p>Espero que le haya gustado esta adaptación y quisiera pedirles disculpas por no haber actualizado mis otros fics esque con las fiestas que se vinieron y todo eso mi mente quedó en blanco esta adaptación, así como las otras, ya las tenía guardadas en mi pc pero como dije una vez terminaré cada uno de mis fics. Bueno gracias por leer :D saludos desde Ecuador.<p>

Las(os) quiere...

Anthony.


End file.
